1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security of a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for performing security control, and to an associated apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional portable electronic device implemented according to the related art, such as a multifunctional mobile phone equipped with personal digital assistant (PDA) functionalities or a PDA equipped with mobile phone functionalities, may have become an essential part of everyday life since it is very helpful. In a situation where the conventional portable electronic device gets lost, some problems may occur. For example, when the conventional portable electronic device is taken away by someone else, the private information stored in the conventional portable electronic device may be used (or sold) without permission. In another example, during a tour, the owner of the portable electronic device may feel troubled on determining whether to continue looking for it or give up since the conventional portable electronic device would probably locate somewhere near the owner. It seems unlikely that the conventional portable electronic device can help the owner to do something in this situation. Thus, a novel method is required for providing security control of an electronic device.